


Attention

by tzunna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Crossdressing, Horny Jaehyun, M/M, attention hoe, brat jaehyun, ig he has a pussy-, pink hair jaehyun is superior, sorta - Freeform, we do but-, we don't give two fucks for jaehyun, we have a dick, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzunna/pseuds/tzunna
Summary: Where, your boyfriend, Jaehyun wants your attention.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> If you're wondering, the mc of this book which is supposed to be you, is a man.
> 
> So if you're a female, don't be shock if you have a wick wack stick down there in this book.

"Oppa~" My boyfriend called out. But I ignored it and continue reading my book.

"Do I look good?" He asks, checking himself out.

"Yes" I answered, still peacefully reading. I heard him huff and muttered out words that I couldn't catch.

"You didn't even look at me!" He whined. I let out a long sigh and unglued my eyes from the book to Jaehyun. He was wearing those kinds of clothes again, girly and feminine clothes. But I never mind that, it was pretty adorable on him. A short white skirt that only covers a quarter of his thigh and an oversized black hoodie.

"You look cute Jae, happy?" I said, he nodded cutely in response. I flashed a smile before I divert my attention to my book again. Jaehyun waddled towards the couch and clings onto me, he lays his head on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around.

"Watcha reading" He spoke.

"A book"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" He sneered, I can tell he's eye-rolling.

"I mean what is it about?" I showed him the cover of the book, he took a good look at it and widen his eyes.

"Damn, never knew you like those kinds of books" Jaehyun said, I notice his ears were a bit pinker than usual.

"Well, I don't actually like it. A friend of mine gave it to me so I gladly took it, why?" He stared right at my eyes and smiled.

"It's a dirty book"

"You've read it before?"

"Nah, I've heard of it tho" He chuckled. "There's a movie for it too" He added. I nodded in response and continue reading my book, guess we should watch it someday.

After a while of silence, Jaehyun sighs and shook my arm. "Can we do something? I'm bored" he complains.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask. Then I felt his warmth slowly going away, but instead I felt a huge weight on my lap.

"Hmm, not sure...Have any ideas?" He said with a mischievous tone, I already know what he had in mind. Man, I'm was just getting into the good part of my book. The things you do for your lover. I let out a sigh before closing my book and put it beside me, looking in front to see a pair of eyes with a hint of lust. Jaehyun lays both his hands on my shoulder while tilting his head to the side. I chuckled before speaking.

"I'm hungry" I said lowly, just as expected, his eyes darken.

"Well...What do you want to eat" Jaehyun breathed out. I then grab his waist and harshly threw him on the couch, making his skirt lift up, revealing his pink laced underwear. He lets out a loud gasp as I hover over him. Both my hands beside his head, caging him. I lowered my head, getting closer and closer to him. His breath hitch as I breathed against the side of his neck, tilting his head to the side. I softly bit his left ear, emitting a whine from him.

"I want..." I whispered hoarsely on his ear, he whimpers at it. I'm sure he's already pooling in wetness down there.  
  
  
  


"...chicken nuggets" I said, with that I sat back up again and got off the couch, leaving Jaehyun confused. 'What the fuck?' I heard him mutter out.

"Let's go out" I offer while taking my coat off the hanger and wore it. Jaehyun sat up and crossed his arms on his chest, obviously disappointed. I chuckled at how adorable he was acting, just like a kid when they didn't get what they want.

"You joining or not?" I ask him, already getting ready.

"Okay just wait would ya?" He said while rushing upstairs to get his stuff. While waiting, I took my book and stared at the cover, _Fifty shades of Gray,_ before putting it inside my bag.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard a couple of footsteps and pants. I looked behind my back to see a panting Jaehyun, still wearing the same clothes as before.

"What took you so long?" I exclaimed, he rolls his eyes and rushes over to me.

"I had to do something" he replies

"Like what?" I said while crossing my arm, his cheeks flushed and starts to play with the hem of his skirt.

"Something..." he whispers. I sigh in defeat and brush it off, soon walking out the door. Jaehyun follows behind me and we both walk off, heading to the lift. We live in a rather large apartment, yes we live together. At first we live separately, but Jaehyun wanted to be with me so I had to work harder just so we can afford a place that we can both accommodate.

While walking in the halls, Jaehyun wraps his arms around mine. He looks a bit annoyed so I ask him.

"What's wrong? You look mad" In response, he snorts and looked at me.

"I'm sure you know why"

"I don't" I do.

"Tsk, I thought you wanted to eat something else" He said.

"Like what?" He looks away from me as we got inside the lift, pouting.

"Me" He whispered quietly just so I couldn't hear it, but I did. But I understand why he expected that, we used to fuck all day every day. But these days I've been busy from work and reads a lot, leading Jaehyun to be very clingy. Well, he always was. Even before we dated, he's clingy towards me and always want my attention.

As we finally got out of the building, we start to stroll down the streets.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"Didn't you say you want chicken nuggets?" He rolls his eyes, again.

"Nah, never seen a place where they sell them here in Seoul"

"McDonalds?"

"I don't eat that shit" I heard him gasp loudly in disbelief.

"You never eat them!? And what do you mean by shit?!" He shouted, I look at him with a 'calm down dude' look.

"One, yes I've eaten them before. Second, they're unhealthy" I answered him.

"Well- but they taste good!"

"You like that?" Jaehyun nods.

"No wonder you're so fat-" I said but got cut off by a hard slap on the arm.

"I am not fat!" He whines.

"Uh huh" I pointed at his cheeks.

"I-i was just born that way okay!" He defended, face already red.

"Okay, but you're heavier than me"

"You don't know that" Jaehyun hissed.

"How much do you weigh then" I ask, I smirked as Jaehyun pouted angrily, he reminds me of an angry marshmallow.

"I'm 70 kg" I said, then I felt him tense a bit and stop in his tracks.

"Oh..." I giggled and gave him a big hug to comfort him.

"It's okay, I like it big and chunky-" Then he suddenly pushed me away and pouted like one of those anime girls when they're mad. As I saw his reaction, I let out a huge guffaw. Making other people around us look at us weirdly.

"How am I with you?" Jaehyun scoffs while putting his hands on his hips.

"You're the one who wants me first" I replied as I was done laughing like crazy. Jaehyun lets out a loud huff and immediately left me behind.

"Hey wait up!"

"I don't know you!"


	2. Chapter 2

  
_"That's so pretty, don't you think?" Jaehyun said as he points at the silver ring behind the glass window. It is a pretty ring, it was like a piece of artwork. The silver lining was shining and shimmering with a tiny diamond in the middle of it, which sounds like any other ring. But if only you could see it, I'm sure you'd be amazed by it._

_"It is, kinda like you" I complimented, receiving a snort in response._

_"That's just greasy, but thank you" Jaehyun giggles before he steps back from the glass window, clings onto my arm as we walk off._

_"I wish I can wear it someday" I heard him whisper. The corner of my lips lifts up, maybe someday I could give it to him, I wonder when that day would come._

The rings shine, blinding my eyes as I stare at it for god knows how long. I remember how Jaehyun wanted the ring, it has been years since we last saw it. But now here I am, just walked back from work and accidentally came across the same ring from years ago. I stood in front of the glass window for a few seconds before I sigh and walk back home, a few take out bags in my hand.

Jaehyun is probably very hungry right now since he hasn't eaten since this morning, poor him. I wonder what he's doing right now. 

When I finally reached my apartment, I scanned my fingerprint of the handle and swing it open. But as I open it, I hear faint moans coming from me and Jaehyun's room. I got a little curious even tho I know exactly what's happening, so I closed the door behind me and walks toward the dining room. I put down our take out on the dining table and slowly walk to our room, each step I take, the louder the moan gets.

As I arrived at our bedroom door, I took in a deep breath and grip onto the handle before swinging it open. As I expected, my sweet innocent eyes got corrupted in a second by my naked sinful boyfriend, his ass up in the air while his face planted on the bed, his fingers inside his wet red hole. My ears were filled with dirty moans and mewl.

Jaehyun saw me and smirks, he pulls out his fingers and sits on his knees. I can already tell what he's about to do next. I walk up to the bed as he lays down on our bed, posing like he's asking me to draw like one of his french girls. I chuckled while I sat on the edge of the bed, my back facing him.

His warmth getting closer to me, then two hands laid on my back and his chin rested on my shoulders. His unsteady breath could be felt on the side of my neck, his hands roam around my back and slowly got to my front.

"Jaehyun" I called out. He hums in response, getting himself ready for what I'm about to say, but sadly it's not what he thought.

"No I'm not going to fuck you" I hear him whine and I can tell he's pouting even tho I can't see him.

"Why not? It's been too long" He whines, emphasizing the word long. But he's not wrong tho, it has been too long. But guess I was just not in the mood of having sex. Jaehyun suddenly got in front of me and straddles me, pouting angrily.

"Please?" He asks adorably, but it didn't affect me. So he pushed me to the bed and hovers over me. Jaehyun ask me once more, and again I said the same answer. He sat on my stomach while crossing his arms, I too sat back up.

"Why? Is it because of that bitch from work again?" He said rather angrily. To be honest, I was a bit shocked that he would think of that. A bit of back story, I'm a doctor, more specifically a surgeon so I'm not always at work and only go there when I'm needed.

"No, we're not doing anything Jae" I assure him, but it seems like it did nothing. To say that Jaehyun could be a little possessive over me, but I didn't mind that much about it. I actually think it's kinda cute to see him all jealous and stuff.

"Did she flirt with you?" He asks me. I carefully nodded because it was true, my co-worker would flirt with me 24/7 and ask me to do things with her. But of course I always reject the offer and ignore her flirting, but despite her of her actions, she's one of the best surgeons in the hospital and is very intelligent.

Jaehyun scoffs at my answer "When you go to work I'm coming with you" He demands. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I...What?"

"I'm coming with you to work" He deadpans. Oh God, I mean I can't tell him no since I know he would still do it anyway no matter what I say. I just hope nothing too bad would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

  
I could already feel my anxiety coming onto me as I and Jaehyun walk towards my workplace, which is a pretty well-known Hospital in Seoul. Fortunately, the hospital is only a few minutes away from our place so we didn't bother using a car.

You might be wondering, why so worried? Well, it's because there are many possibilities of what would Jaehyun do there. I'm just hoping he won't cause any trouble or a scene. Before we walk off our place, I had to make a quick call on my chief, aka my boss or something like that. It conversation went along the lines off...

"Hey is it okay if I bring someone to work?" I ask while pacing around my room, kinda wishing Jaehyun won't come.

"Sure I don't mind unless they don't cause any problem, Who is it?" Chief questions me.

"Uh...My boyfriend" I said, getting my hopes up as I hear nothing in response. Then I suddenly heard a low chuckle coming out of my phone.

"You mean Jaehyun? Of course you can bring him, I always wanted to see him actually ever since you told me about him" He admitted, I immediately sigh in disappointment.

"K, see you later" I said before hanging up and shoves it in my pocket. What a great day.

I ran to the living room to get my bag, I heard footsteps coming towards me and arms wrapping my waist.

"So can I?" Jaehyun asks me as he lays his head on my back. Should I just lie to him and say no? Or should I just tell him the truth...Ah it's no use in lying, I know his demanding ass would still come either way.

I then took his arms off me and spins my body to face him, I paid close attention to his clothes, he was wearing a white button-up shirt that was tucked inside a black mini skirt. I clucked my tongue with his choice of clothing, causing him to look at me confused.

"What?" He query, checking out his outfit.

"We're going to a hospital, not a bar" I inform.

"What's so wrong about this?" Jaehyun tilted his head innocently. I just arched a brow and crossed my arms in response, confident that he would understand what I meant. As expected, Jaehyun huffs and walks off to our room.

After a while, he came back with more appropriate clothing, a striped sweater with black jeans.

"Better?" Jaehyun rolls his eyes as I nodded and soon we stroll off the apartment and off we go.   
  


Back to the present, we finally arrived and step inside the big building. Then a handsome man who suited up with that usual surgical outfit greeted me and Jaehyun.

"Hey! You must be Jaehyun, right?" He asks him while reaching out his hand, Jaehyun smiled in response as he took it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jaehyun" The man chuckled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm Kim Mingyu"  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ever since I brought Jaehyun to work, he has been hanging out there a lot. Mostly spending his time talking to others and patients, he also gets to learn more about the medical things and what I work. But he mainly hangs out with my friend/co-worker Mingyu. They get along really quickly and basically became best friends.

Not that I mind, actually I'm really happy about that. Jaehyun gets to have more friends and hang here other than spend his time at home alone waiting for me, he got someone to talk to other than me. That way I could focus more on work and well, other personal things I want to do without him bothering me.

Currently, I'm at work as usual with of course, Jaehyun. He's having a chat with Mingyu while I'm checking on my documents and patients. Yeah I'm a surgeon but I still do these things. It's kinda heartwarming to see him laughing and smiling with others, not a fan when he just stays home doing nothing. You might be asking 2 things, Aren't you jealous? And why can't Jaehyun just work?

Well first of all, why would I be jealous? He's just hanging out my coworker that's all. Second, he isn't the type to work, if he did he would've been a stripper or somewhere in a nightclub. He said it himself really by saying "If I work I wanna be a stripper" so of course, I said no.

"Bro you've been staring at them for like 6 minutes now what the fuck?" A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

I diverted my attention from my boyfriend and Mingyu to this whoever called me. I looked behind to see my colleague, Jeon Jungkook, looking at me like some crazy person.

"Did you count?"

"Uhh no. Stop getting away from the original topic!"

"Do we even have an original topic?"

"I- grRrr. Yes we do! Which is you staring at your boyfie with another man"

"Um okay? What about it?"

"I will fucking choke you- You're obviously jealous!" Jungkook says loudly since I'm already getting onto his nerves.

"Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous?" I asked.

"Bruh, he's literally right there talking with another guy other than you. You're supposed to be jealous"

"But I'm not. I shouldn't be jealous over my own boyfriend who's only hanging with another guy" After saying that, Jungkook shakes his head in frustration. What the hell did I do wrong?

"You're weird Hyung. If my boyfriend does that I would throw these hands" Jungkook says as he shows off his muscular arms and starts punching the air. In case you're wondering, yes he has a boyfriend who is literally a model.

"Thank you for pointing that out" I say sarcastically, to which Jungkook smiles happily before walking off. Probably to get mad and beat up the vending machine again.

When he was out of sight, I looked back to Jaehyun to only see him staring right at me. He noticed this and blushed before dragging Mingyu away somewhere. I was very confused about what I had just witnessed. Honestly, reminds me of when we were high schoolers. Just before we dated.

Where I would just talk with my friends and shit while Jaehyun watched from a distance, thinking I didn't notice it. But when I looked in his direction, he would blush a lot and run off. It was cute, glad I could see that again. 


End file.
